tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Frystström Family
(some may be considered to some, if the fact their mother was a had been known) |family members = * Ludvig VI * Ludvig V † * Lars Frystström † * Hans Frystström † * Viveka Frystström (née Lethimäki) † * Måns Frystström II † * Dorete Frystström * Viktoria Frystström * Magda Frystström * Pernilla Frystström * Måns I † * Ludvig IV † * Ludvig III † * Espen I † * Edvard I † * Ludvig I † * Valdimárr I † |status = Extant |title = King/Queen of Magical Sweden * Crown Prince/ss of Magical Sweden * Prince/ss of Magical Sweden * Duke/Duchess of Stockholm * Duke/Duchess of Härnösand * Duke/Duchess of Gällivare * Duke/Duchess of Kiruna |founder = Valdimárr I |current ruler = Ludvig VI |symbols = * Snowflake * Snjófugl * Swedish Crested Wyrm |related = * Lethimäki Family * Vanhanen Family * Karppinen Family * Wälderhals Family * Romero Family * Di Vèneto Family * Villadsen Family |cadet = * Solberg Family * Eriksson Family * Winther Family * Holmström Family |loyalty = * Magical Community of Sweden ** Swedish Ministry of Magic ** Magical Swedish Royal Family |hideg = ------- }}The Frystström, originally Frjósastraumr, family, also referred to as the House of Frystström are the current ruling family of Sweden. They ascended to royalty with the ascension of King Valdimárr I in , after his great-uncle King Thorsten I died with no living sons or grandsons, ending the Mærrdreyr Dynasty. The family have thus been in power for years. The current King, Ludvig VI, ascended to the throne in , aged nineteen, after the death of his elder brother, Hans as well as his father. His coronation was on the , and has remained king for years. History Founding & Pre-Royalty Reign of Valdimárr I and Rise to the Throne Early Years Little is known about the early years of Valdimárr I of Sweden, occasionally described as Valdimar the Cold. What we do know is he was born by the name of Valdimárr Kaldrnótt Áleifr Þórmóðr Frjósastraumr (often modernised as Valdimárr Kalnatt Olof Tormod Frystström) purportedly on the , which is where it's said that his mother derived the middle name "Kaldrnótt". At birth, he was 11th in line to the throne of Sweden, which was at the time possessed by Thorsten I, who would be the final reigning member of the House of Mærrdreyr. By the time he was 7 this number had already decreased to 7th in line, due to a string of sickness in the family. Valdimárr's father was Yngvarr Frjósastraumr, whose mother was Lœkhildr Frjósastraumr (née Mærrdreyr), which is where his claim would come from via his great grandfather Sven IV, Lœkhildr's father. His mother was Ulrika Frjósastraumr (née Eriksson), the daughter of Jarl Thorvald Eriksson of Gällivare. Both were part of the Eriksson Family a Swedish cadet branch of the Icelandic House of Vatna. By the time of King Thorsten I's death in , of course, all family members he had before him in line were already dead, including his father, who died in . Thus, after some debate over naming Henrike Villieldlœkr (Thorsten I's 21 year old granddaughter) Henrike I the first queen of Sweden, an idea that was soon knocked down as ridiculous, it was decided that Valdimárr would be namerd Valdimárr I, King of Sweden, at age only 14. He was persuaded by his mother to take on his grandfather Thorvald (her father) as his chief advisor. It was a controvertial decision and was taken by many of the other Jarls as a power move by the Eriksson Family, and by extension the House of Vatna to take over Swewden by proxy. Disputes and Naming of "Henrike I" Execution of Henrike Villieldlœkr Slide Into Wild Paranoia The unlikelihood of his ascension to the throne he had a highly inflated view of himself, and was somewhat of a mad tyrant of a king. He came to mistrust his mother's family and had his own grandfather Jarl Thorvald Eriksson of Gällivare executed by ice wyrm. He also seized his land for his second son Valdimárr Frjósastraumr. Execution of Jarl Thorvald Eriksson Civil War With Sivert Eriksson This led to a short-lived war with Sivert Eriksson who insisted that after his father's murder he was now the true Jarl of Gällivare, Eriksson attempted to retake Gällivare and presumably murder his great nephew Valdimárr Ó Frjósastraumr (Valdimárr I of Sweden's aforementioned second son) in order to reassert his position as rightful Jarl of Gällivare before taking Kiruna in order to kill Valdimárr I, save his sister (who he presumed wanted to be saved, he had no way of asking) and presumably he'd nab the throne. He took both Koskullskulle and Malmberget, with the help of supporters in Denmark and Norway. However, Valdimárr's numbers were stronger and fortifying the approach to his younger son's location as well as his own, in a risky move, he sent the majority of his men in Kiruna to Gällivare to meet with those guarding his son's location. He retained only a small amount of men with him in Kiruna including 7 of the 14 Riddare Charmör. 7 of the 14 were with his son, including Valdimárr's best general and friend Egil Albrektson. Egil was given the role of regent of Gällivare as the young Valdimárr Ó was 12. Egil Albrektson led this massive force to Hakkas to catch Sivert Eriksson by surprise, this led to Sivert's defeat at the Battle of Hakkas, which he survived. Sivert was taken to Kiruna, where on the 8th of December 1344 he was executed via ice wyrm Take-Over of Jarldoms Reign of Ragnvaldr I Reign of Ludvig I Beställ av Perfektion Reign of Ingvar I Reign of Alfvin I Reign of Alfvin II Reign of Valdimárr II Reign of Eiríkr I Reign of Eiríkr II Reign of Thorvald I Reign of Thorsten II Reign of Thorvald II Reign of Ludvig II Reign of Valdimárr III Reign of Espen I Reign of Ludvig III Reign of Ludvig IV Reign of Måns I Revolutionary Changes Assasination Reign of Ludvig V Going backwards Hunting Trips Death By Dragon Reign of Ludvig VI Notable Members Ludvig I Social Standing Kings Power in Europe Palaces Palats Över Isen Family Tree Blood Purity Anomalous Qualities Claimed "Connection With the Spirits" Dragon-type Animagi General Affinity with Ice Dragon-type Creatures Category:Frystström Family Category:Magical Swedish Royal Family Category:Swedish Wizarding Families Category:Wizarding Family Category:Pure-Blood Category:Scandanavian Wizard Families Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922 Category:Magical Nobility Category:European Wizarding Family